1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit for transmitting a RFID signal while conserving battery power. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for transmitting a signal while conserving battery power by utilizing a resistor in series with a power source prior to a capacitor, allowing that capacitor to be charged at a controlled rate and further comprising an automatic switch, allowing power to flow when desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf clubs combine with the players swing to propel a ball toward a favored location and through a favored path. The orientation and speed of the club head at impact largely determines the ball path including carry distance and roll.
The prior art is lacking in a method and system for shot tracking wherein a RFID signal is transmitted in addition to conserving battery power.